


A-Z Snarry

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: An anthology of Snarry songfics written by me. Each chapter will be a different songfic. They are in alphabetical order, and each chapter is unrelated to any of the other chapters.  Warnings and genres are collected from each story, so not all apply to each story. Also, the rating is an overall rating. Most chapters have a lower rating.





	1. As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Okay, here's the deal: TSS is no longer accepting new stories, and I missed the cutoff time by about fifteen minutes. So I'm now posting it on here (and fanfiction.net). I will upload this on thesilversnitch.net as soon as it opens again for new fics. Until then this will have to work. 

This ''story'' is basically a compilation of songfics. Each chapter will be a different songfic, and they go in alphabetical order. I do not have a song for X or Z, so if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Otherwise this is going to be ''A-Y minus X Snarry Songfics.'' 

And now, on with the story....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
For this chapter:  
Rating: PG-13  
Genres: Romance, Angst, Fluff  
Warnings: n/a  
Spoilers: all 6 books

 

Song: As Long As You Love Me  
Artist: Backstreet Boys

 

Never in all his life had Harry regretted anything more than he regretted telling everyone that Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore. He had been so sure that the man was a traitor, so sure that he had killed the old man out of hatred. After reviewing the pensieve that Dumbledore left him, however, Harry realized how much Severus had sacrificed. From that moment on, Harry made a vow to himself to do anything he could in order to protect Severus Snape.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance

One of the first things Harry did when Aurors captured Severus was to spread the word that the erstwhile Death Eater was innocent. No one believed him. They all said that he was insane. Some thought that Harry had turned dark. Others thought that Severus had put Harry under the Imperious Curse despite the fact that Harry had been able to throw off that curse since he was fourteen. 

And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

Rufus Scrimgeour was in charge of the case against Severus and wouldn't allow Dumbledore's pensieve to be viewed. He also refused to let Harry testify in Severus's favor, claiming that tests showed that Harry was suffering from a potion he ingested, and therefore his testimony wouldn't be accurate. Fuming, Harry tried everything in his power to get Severus let off. Nothing worked. Finally, Harry was left with no other option. He would have to sneak Severus out of Azkaban. 

I don't care who you are, where you're from  
What you did, as long as you love me  
Who you are, where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me

After a few hours of planning, Harry was able to break into the prison and get Severus out. It wasn't hard to do considering that the dementors were no longer there. And considering how Harry had managed to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters numerous times, this wasn't much of a challenge. Harry Apparated Severus to his small cabin in America that he had bought the year before. No one knew about it, so Harry felt they would be safe. 

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

Over the next few months, Harry and Severus got to know each other better. Harry apologized profusely for not believing Severus, while Severus was grateful that Harry had finally realized his mistake. They formed a tentative friendship that neither one of them wanted to break. Severus had been attracted to Harry since before the Dumbledore incident, but had never said anything. He knew that such a beautiful creature wasn't meant to be with him. 

I don't care who you are, where you're from   
What you did, as long as you love me  
Who you are, where you're from   
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me

Harry, on the other hand, found himself falling deeply in love with Severus. He would find himself gazing longingly at Severus for hours at a time. He was sure that Severus noticed something, but the older man hadn't said anything yet, so Harry decided to keep on staring.

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're coming from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

After a month or so, Harry began to notice that Severus gave him wistful looks as well. Harry paid close attention, and he was almost positive that Severus felt something for him as well. Deciding to risk it, Harry leant forward one night and brushed his lips against Severus's. He felt the older man stiffen, and Harry immediately started to lean backward, afraid that he had misread Severus's glances. 

I don't care who you are, where you're from  
What you did, as long as you love me  
Who you are, where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me

A moment later, though, Harry felt soft lips brush against his own. He opened his mouth for Severus and allowed the more skilled tongue to take over. Harry moaned as Severus's hands traced over every curve of his body. Upon breaking apart, Harry rested his head against Severus's and looked straight into the man's eyes. In them Harry saw love, lust, and a slight tint of uncertainty. Smiling, Harry gently kissed Severus's nose. Then he whispered against the older man's mouth, ''Make love to me, Sev.''

Who you are, where you're from  
What you did, as long as you love me  
Who you are, where you're from   
As long as you love me  
Who you are, as long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

Later that night, Harry and Severus were curled up in Harry's bed. Severus had his arm draped protectively over Harry, pulling him close. Harry snuggled back into Severus and sighed happily. He felt safer than he had ever felt before. Lacing his fingers through Severus's, Harry brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

''I love you,'' Harry whispered. 

Severus was silent for a moment, but then he pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and said, ''I love you, too, Harry.''

The two slept more peacefully than they had ever slept before. 

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

********


	2. Breathing

  
Author's notes: A collection of songfics in alphabetical order. Chapter 2: Severus cheats on Harry with Lucius and winds up pregnant. Will Harry accept him and the baby, or will Severus's unfaithfulness tear them apart forever?  


* * *

For this chapter:  
Rating: R  
Genres: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comfort, Fluff  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Spoilers: books 1-5  
Summary: Severus cheats on Harry with Lucius and winds up pregnant. Will Harry accept him and the baby, or will Severus's unfaithfulness tear them apart forever?

Song: Breathing  
Artist: Yellowcard

Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own 

Severus Snape tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. It was no use. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep. He felt the body next to him roll over. Harry was trying to curl up around him. Severus knew this and turned away, guilt filling his chest. 

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?   
My heart's sinking like a weight

What had made him do it? Sure, Lucius had been his idol when he was in school, but that was years ago. Severus should have known not to risk his relationship with Harry for a one night stand with the former Slytherin. But Lucius had been so seductive, and before Severus knew what he was doing, he found himself being forcefully taken by the blond. While the experience was pleasurable, it wasn't as great as Severus had thought it would be. 

Two weeks later Severus found out he was pregnant, and he wasn't sure if the father was Harry or Lucius. He wanted with all his heart for it to be Harry's, but there was always the possibility that it was Lucius's. Severus smacked himself in the head. Why did he get himself into this? 

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt

The uncertainty was killing him. Severus needed to know which man had fathered his child before he decided what to do. The next morning while Harry was at work, Severus spent hours making a Paternity Potion. Thankfully he was a potions master because this potion was particularly difficult to make. After letting it sit for an hour, Severus poured it into a cup and swallowed it. After a moment, a faint silver light appeared in front of him, revealing a name. Severus felt his heart sink. The light spelled out ''Lucius Malfoy.''

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

Knowing that he still had a few hours before Harry got home, Severus decided to talk to Lucius. He didn't really think that the man would want the child, but Severus still felt it was his duty to tell him. Sure enough, not a minute after Severus told Lucius about the child did Lucius start ranting about how he didn't want anything to do with Severus or the child. Lucius swore that if anyone ever found out who the second father was, Lucius would kill both the child and Severus. Severus didn't need telling twice. He left the house with a heavy heart. 

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

Severus waited a few days before talking to Harry. He had been more closed off than usual and decided that Harry finally deserved to know the truth. Taking a deep breath, Severus decided to just get it all over with at once. 

''I'm pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's baby.''

Harry stared at him for a moment, the shock in his eyes quickly replaced with hurt. Taking a shaky breath, Harry looked at the man he loved and tried to stop the tears from falling. Severus waited, unsure of what to do. 

''Why wasn't I enough?''

Severus hadn't been prepared for that question. He had been prepared for the hurt and the anger, but not that question. How could he answer that? How could he tell Harry that he had ruined their relationship because the man who had filled his fantasies all throughout school had suddenly asked him for a friendly fuck? 

Severus's lack of response caused Harry's tears to finally fall free. He couldn't do this right now. Not saying a word to Severus, Harry got up and left. All of his stuff was still in the house, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from Severus. 

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away

That night Severus cried. He hadn't cried since his mother had died when he was thirteen, but how Severus felt like crying. He realized his mistake too late: he couldn't live without Harry. Feeling an incredible emotional breakdown wash over him, Severus decided he had had enough. Storming over to his bookshelf, he grabbed the nearest book and started flipping through the pages. Finally he found what he was looking for: the potion that would get rid of his unborn child. 

Severus stayed up all night making the potion. He didn't really know why he was doing this. All he knew was that this baby had cost him his love, cost him his Harry. Severus wouldn't be able to deal with the constant reminder of how he had ruined his life. He couldn't do it. 

It was nearly noon the next day when the potion was finished. Severus was about to drink it when he heard a knock on the door. Severus was tempted to drink the potion first, but since he didn't know the immediate side effects the potion might have, he decided against it. Cursing whoever was at the door, Severus flung it open, his mouth already open to jinx the person at the door. Instead, his jaw dropped open as the stared at his visitor in shock: Harry. 

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

''Why are you here?'' Severus asked breathlessly. He regretted the question when he saw Harry flinch. ''Do you want to come in?''

Harry hesitated, then nodded. He followed Severus into what just last night had been his house. They both stood nervously in the entrance way. 

''Are you moving in with Lucius?'' asked Harry brokenly. 

Severus nearly cried when he heard the defeated tone in Harry's voice. He quickly shook his head no. ''I don't have anything to do with him anymore, Harry. I promise.'' Severus paused for a moment to collect himself. ''I'm so sorry, Harry. I can't give you a good reason why I did what I did. I can only tell you how much I regret what I did. I'd take it all back if I could. You mean the world to me. Stay with me, and I'll make it up to you, I swear. Give me one more chance.''

Harry looked into the pleading eyes of the man he loved. Severus had hurt him, but Harry still loved him. He didn't think he could ever stop loving Severus. Not wanting to answer yet, Harry looked around the room. His eyes fell on the potion Severus had been about to drink.

''What is that?'' he asked. Severus followed his gaze and paled. 

''I was planning on getting rid of the child,'' he said honestly. Harry looked stricken. 

''You can't do that!'' he protested. ''The baby didn't do anything wrong! I won't let you kill it!''

''You have to be born before you can die,'' argued Severus. Harry scowled at him.

''You know damn well what I mean, Severus Snape. And if you think that I'll stay with a man that would just give up his child, you are sorely mistaken.''

''Does that mean that you'll stay with me if I keep the baby?'' asked Severus incredulously, hope beginning to gather. 

Harry looked at Severus seriously. ''Yes.''

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

A little over eight months later found Harry and Severus in the hospital wing. Severus held the little pink bundle close to him. Harry leaned over to get a closer look at the little baby with jet-black hair and a slightly crooked nose.

''She's beautiful,'' Harry breathed, gently taking her from Severus. He rubbed his finger against her small cheek. ''She looks just like you.'' 

Harry placed a kiss to the baby's head before handing her back to Severus. Then Harry kissed Severus. Pulling back, he looked deep into the obsidian eyes and smiled. 

''I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' Severus whispered, kissing Harry again over their daughter's head. ''I'll never hurt you again. I promise.''

**Please tell me what you think!!!**

****


End file.
